


Good Love

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Midam Week 2013</p><p>  <em>Adam prepares for his Birthday present from his Archangel boyfriend.  He hopes it isn't another exotic animal...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Love

"Adam… Just open it, please?"

"I’m just covering all my bases here, Mike.  I mean for Christmas you _did_ go off on a rant about how the whole holiday is a perversion of your Father’s sacrifice before giving in and summoning me an Otter-” Adam holds out his hands when Michael looks like he’s about to argue, “Not that Snuggles wasn’t the cutest thing, well, after we got him house trained and set him up in the spare tub, but I’m just wondering if I need to mentally prepare myself for this.”

Michael looks down defeated for a moment and Adam flounders, trying to find a way to fix whatever he’s broken.  Michael grins shyly after a beat and without meeting Adam’s gaze he says, “Open it.”

Adam eyes the simply wrapped gift box, impressed that it’s even been sitting on the counter for who knows how long when Michael could have just snapped his fingers to present it.  It’s frustrating how unassuming it is; not too large, not too small, brown paper neatly encasing the box, and a silky black ribbon to tie it all up.  He raises his hand to it slowly like it’s gonna bite him, who knows- it might, and he plays with the lopsided bow.

"I like it so far."  Adam smirks when Michael barks out a nervous laugh and Michael just motions for him to hurry up.  If he’d been familiar with more human gestures he might have whined out _oopeen iiit_ , but his pointed looks get the message across none the less. 

After untying the ribbon and ripping through the paper Adam lifts the lid of the cardboard box and sees a small wooden box nestled inside.  Micheal is stone still but Adam knows that his wings are probably twitching like crazy in their hidden state. 

He pops the lid of the wooden box open and sitting there, like it isn’t the most monumental thing in existence at this moment, is a ring.  Smooth silver forged into a thin band with a miraculous stone nestled in the center, perfectly encased inside the metal; it’s gorgeous, a small galaxy shifting colors in the light and Adam can’t breathe.

"The stone- I created it for you, it doesn’t technically exist and if the ring isn’t to your liking I can remake it into a bracelet or perhaps a pendant for a necklace?  I understand the implications of a ring in your culture and I thought perhaps…"  Michael swallows and stares wide-eyed nearly about to beg for a response.

"Are you- Are you talking about marriage?"  Adam asks in disbelief.  Of all the outrageous and outlandish things he imagined getting from Michael; this wasn’t anywhere on the radar.

"I have no intentions of ever being apart from you and I don’t need an official bond sanctified by anyone but us and my Father to express my love for you, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it."

"Mike…"  Adam steps forward to kiss Michael, closed mouthed, but not lacking in passion or love, "yes."

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://graceturbation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
